Hall et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 70, 339-341 (1981) reported that a series of trimethylamine cyanoboranes and trimethylamine carboxyboranes possess potent hyperlipidemic activity at a dose of 5-20mg/kg/day. These derivatives lowered serum cholesterol levels, reportedly due to the agents' ability to suppress HMG CoA reductase activity. Reduction of serum triglyceride levels was correlated with the inhibition of fatty acid synthetase by the agents. Subsequently, Hall et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 73, 973-977 (1984) reported that tetrakis-u-(trimethylamineborane carboxyato) bis(trimethylaminecarboxyborane)-dicopper (II) was observed to be a potent hypolipidemic agent at the low dose of 2.5 mg/kg in mice. The dicopper complex was observed to lower ATP dependent citrate lyase, acetyl CoA synthetase and phosphatidate phosphohydrolase in vivo and to accelerate cholesterol excretion from the body.
Certain amine borane derivatives which are described as boron analogs of .alpha.-amino acids have been patented as antiinflammatory agents. See Spielvogel et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,989 and 4,368,194.
Tetramethylammonium hexaborohydride has been disclosed as having herbicidal activity. See Canadian Pat. No. 776,574 issued Jan. 23, 1968 to James L. Boone.